Forgotten Ghosts of Haunted Pasts
by alexis in wonderland
Summary: For weeks, Hermione felt like she was forgetting something significantly important about herself. After being attacked by Dolohov, she tries to remember her past while putting her heart and trust in the boy who says he's her soul mate as she's his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Forgotten Ghosts of Haunted Pasts**

_By: alexis in wonderland_

Chapter One

…

_He was pushing her again. The boy with sad eyes and messy dark hair, he was pushing her away and it clenched at her heart because she knew she didn__'t want to leave. "Harry, please!" she cried, "Don't do this!" _

_Her pale shaking hands gripped his worn-out sweater tightly but he gently pried them away. "Hermione. Hermione, listen to me. You need to be safe. He might be gone, but this war is nowhere near over." _

_She shook her head almost pleading. "That's exactly why I shouldn't be leaving you! This is my fight just as much as it is yours, Harry!" she yelled. Hermione reached out to grab his arm but he pulled and turned away from her. "If you want to keep me safe then I'll be the safest around you. Please, just don't keep me away from this fight, it's my right to fight, Harry."_

"_I'm sorry, Hermione." He turned, a stick pointed at her. His sad sad eyes shining with guilt. "It's for the best." _

_Her own eyes were clouded with tears that refused to fall. "No! Harry!" _

A light flashed, blinding her for just a moment and she gasped jolting upwards with a slight wince. Worried brown eyes watched her from the rear view mirror of the car and Hermione sighed realizing it was just a dream. "You okay, darling? Headache again?" Her father asked before his eyes looked away from the mirror to the road.

She nodded as she glanced at the time above the radio. "It… it was just that dream again. Where are we now?" she asked. Her eyes turned to her left to stare out the window. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end but seeing nothing besides wet grounds, tall mossy green trees and grey skies, she shook the feeling off for nerves.

Her father frowned for a moment at the quick subject change but ignored it. "Approximately an hour and a half away from Forks. Your mother says that the house is coming along quite nicely and the new building is in a great area," he explained, "but she'd still like my opinion on it."

Hermione didn't reply and just nodded again. "Don't worry though," her father continued, "We should be done at the new office and head home for some rest."

Silence filled the car again as William Granger glanced back at his only daughter. It was strange. A few weeks ago after Hermione had had an accident, one that caused her to stay over night at the hospital, they sat down for supper like every other night to resume their family routine but something felt off, like something was missing or they were forgetting something important. His frown deepened, but what was it?

"You sure you don't want to talk about your dream?" He asked, "It might help if you did." Hermione turned away from her window to see her dad's concerned look in his reflection. When she didn't answer he continued on to ask, "is it the same one? With the boy?"

"Yes…" she finally replied softly. "I don't understand it, dad, and it's frustrating me that it's not making any sense."

He let a small smile break through his frown. "Perhaps it makes no sense because it _is_ just a dream, darling," he replied, "Most dreams aren't made to actually make any sense to begin with."

His daughter hummed for a moment. "I suppose." Her brows knit close together and her lips pursed slightly in thought. "But…" she began for a moment before coming to a pause. She sighed heavily. "But, it doesn't feel like a dream," she admitted quietly.

"Then, what would you say it felt like?" He asked, getting his daughter away from her brooding attitude and back to her usual thinking one.

Hermione didn't reply right away. She knew what it felt like but it just couldn't be right. It didn't make any sense because she'd know if it were.

"A memory," her voice came out barely even a whisper, as if struggling to escape passed her lips, but her father heard it. They were both silent for a moment before she continued, "but it couldn't be. I didn't… I know I didn't fight in a war."

Unconsciously she glanced down at her arms where the sleeves of her cardigan covered the scars she couldn't remember getting. And then her eyes moved down to her shaking hands, where for a moment, she could _feel_ the boy's warm but damp sweater under her fingertips. Surely, she'd remember fighting in a war? The ends of her lips were tugged down again into a deep frown. Three weeks. Three weeks these dreams, feelings and questions filled her mind and she had yet to find any answers.

William frowned again just for a moment. A part of him couldn't deny the possibility no matter how absurd the notion was. He saw his daughter every day. There was no way she could have fought in a war without his knowledge. "I would hope you hadn't."

Hermione didn't answer this time. She didn't want to say she hoped she hadn't because for some reason, she was actually wishing she had and still was fighting in this unknown war. Something in her heart told her she was supposed to be fighting. Somewhere, some war was going on, and she was still very much a part of it.

…

What had started out as a quiet afternoon quickly turned into another day of leech hunting. Large snarling wolves bolted through the forest after a cackling man who jumped up onto a large branch grinning down at their attempts to reach him. He gave a wave before disappearing and reappearing somewhere else with a pop.

"Hello Pup!" the British vampire greeted gleefully, "Good bye Pup!" Another pop resounded through the quiet forest.

_Damn it! How the hell is he doing that fucking teleporting?_ Paul roared to the rest of the equally frustrated pack.

"Too slow!" The bloodsucker called when he reappeared, "Or am I just too fast?"

Jacob growled as Sam tried to anticipate where he'd reappear again. _That pip-pip-cheerio snobby accent is really starting to piss me off, _Jacob said with an exaggerated fake British accent. This caused Embry to snicker while snapping his jaw right by the leech's shoulder before the strange man popped away farther this time causing the wolves to pick up speed. The cackling man came to a stop pointing a stick at them. "Hah!" A light flashed out from the tip after a quick flick of his wrist and then he disappeared again.

Leah swiftly ducked under the zooming light and watched it set a tree on fire for a moment before it died down because of the damp wood. _What the hell was that?_ she asked at the same time Seth wondered what kind of Vampire this guy was.

The wolves looked around waiting for the man to appear again as Sam warned them to watch out for the stick and its flares. A pop sounded and they all jumped forward in a sprint again to see the vampire's eyes flash red and his grin widen. "Oh, puppies! I'd like a break from this game of tag. My prey has arrived." He flicked his stick again sending out another flare before disappearing one more time.

_Spread out, there must be some sort of limit on that teleporting!_ Sam ordered.

_Should we call the Cullens? They might have an advantage on this one?_ Quil asked. Paul growled not wanting to have anything to do with more bloodsuckers.

Sam nodded in the end, _Leah, get the Cullens. Fast. Tell them we found the leech on the spree._ The female wolf was quickly off in the other direction before the pack disbanded in search of the strange vampire. _This one's not getting away with another body._

Seconds were quickly turning into minutes and that Vampire was bound to find an unsuspecting human to chow down on if they didn't track him soon. Sam's head snapped to his left before he let out a howl, sprinting in that direction. _I smell a human in the area, that bastard must have caught onto the scent too._ He could faintly hear the other wolves gaining speed behind him before a pain filled ear splitting scream broke through the forest. _Damn it!_

The Alpha broke through the clearing moment after with Jacob right behind him, he launched himself towards the vampire to get him off the human girl but he popped away. When he reappeared, Jacob was quick to learn and anticipate it. _That's not working on us again, fucking parasite._ Jacob's jaw snapped down on the vampire's leg swinging him down with a slam.

The Pack could hear Leah in the back of their minds telling them that she and the Cullens were near. Seth and Paul were quick to arrive on the scene, but right after the vampire's initial slam to the ground he popped away again. The rest of the Pack's arrival was quickly noted as they arrived at the same time as the Cullen Family. "Humans aren't supposed to see us!" Rosalie yelled, but Edward told her it wasn't the time to worry about it if they could save her.

The British Vampire reappeared to grab the human girl but was quickly kicked away by Jasper in Emmett's direction who reached out to grab him. The Vampire growled sending off another flare from his stick but the larger Vampire jumped to the left to avoid the blow. "Get the girl out of here!" Carlisle called to Esme and Alice but the foreigner was quick to react by sending more flares their way.

"That MudBlood is mine!" He growled as he popped away and reappeared this time landing by the disoriented human girl grabbing her by the neck cackling all the while backing away from the growling wolves.

Jacob barely registered anything that was happening by this moment as his eyes, for the first time since arriving, landed on the girl causing his heart to be pulled. When the girl's own confused brown eyes connected with his, he knew. He crouched down as his heart and soul called out to her, she was his and he was about to lose her. _No, __**fuck**__ no. That leech is going to be dust in the wind, _he snarled. The wolves who were already familiar with the feelings of imprinting shot Jacob a knowing and worried look.

The Vampire's grin shifted into a vicious smirk. "Oh," he began with dismay, "the puppies don't want to play nice anymore do they?" He shook his head side to side for a moment clicking his tongue in disappointment. He glanced down at the girl in his arms. "I guess that means, playtime is really over now. Heh."

_Playtime__'s over alright, you fucking asshole. _Jacob growled deeply wishing the damn Vampire could understand him.

…

The car ride continued on in silence before they pulled up at a building near the edge of the town's main circle that was going to be her parent's new work place. Hermione greeting her mother, Jane, and the estate agent. "Mum!" Hermione laughed when she was brought into a strong hug. "I saw you yesterday."

"One day too long, honey!" she replied before turning to her husband and giving him a quick peck. "So? How do you like it?" The couple turned to look at the building with approving nods. The agent brought them around the well known Dentistry office giving Mr. Granger a copy of the papers and a tour.

Hermione turned to look at her surroundings taking everything in. It was a habit she wasn't too sure when she picked up and one she knew she wasn't ever going stop either. She gazed curiously at the towering forest just across the street. Her gut was telling her that something was there, but she shook the thought away. Of course something would be there, animals lived in forests.

She turned to follow her parents when a pulse of pain pinched in her head causing her to wince. She hissed for a second being caught off guard as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. "Still getting those headaches, honey?" Her mother asked worriedly as Hermione entered the building.

"It's fine, mum," she replied. Her mother wrapped an arm over her shoulders with a soft sigh but nevertheless showed her daughter around.

"Dad," she called near the end of the tour, "is it alright if I go ahead and explore the town?" He nodded, making sure she didn't venture too far and that she had her phone on her just in case. Handing her the car keys, he said if she wanted, she could meet them later that night at their new home. The furnishing wasn't finished, but there was enough for now he supposed.

Grinning, she thanked him before rushing back to the car and settled into the driver's seat with a sigh of relief. When she was released from the hospital a few weeks ago after the rock climbing incident during her gym class back in Australia, her parents almost seemed attached to her hips with worry. It was nice to have some real alone time to think.

She stifled another sigh, because quite frankly, she was tired of sighing. She just wish she knew what was missing. She wanted to be her old self again, the one from before the gym accident. While her head injury wasn't a high risk one, the doctors still worried at what it might mean. Especially upon receiving the knowledge that Hermione felt she was forgetting something important. The doctor who personally attended to her, explained that she'd feel a little confused for a while, and whatever the missing memories were, it was indefinite whether they'd return or not.

Although, she supposed to herself, the move away from Australia may do her some good, as strangely abrupt the decision had been. The bridge of her nose scrunched up a bit with a quick thought. Washington was an unusual choice in her opinion. Inwardly, she hoped to return to the UK to see her old home again despite having lived in Australia most of her life. At least, she thinks she's lived in Australia most her life.

Shaking the thoughts away, Hermione drove around aimlessly passing buildings and houses in a blur; but, it wasn't too long before the forest on either side of her seemed to thicken. Her hands tightened their hold on the steering when the hairs on her arms and neck raised again. It was so sudden that Hermione had just enough time to react when the car jolted. She came to a screeching halt pulling over at the side. "What was that?" she wondered aloud.

Stepping out of the car with caution, she looked around trying to see if she ran over something but nothing was there. Just as she was about to resettle back into the driver's seat, something snapped from behind making her attention turn to the strangely dress man grinning her way. She backed into the entry of her car worried.

"Well, well, well, I knew it was you," he laughed loudly, "My tracking is never wrong you see. It's so nice to see you again, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's brows furrowed together in confusion. "Do I know you?" She knew she didn't know him, but her heart told her she did and she should fear him. Her hands unconsciously went to her side looking for something to defend herself with but she never carried any weapons.

The man was taken aback by her question. "You don't remember me, dear old Antonin Dolohov?" He grinned suddenly, "Although, I guess it was to be expected with my recent transformation to the life of a Vampire."

"Vampire?" The question wasn't asked out of disbelief, more of a confirmation that they were real, but the man didn't catch onto her tone. She blinked for a moment. Why the existence of bloodsucking mythical creatures barely faze her, though, _was_ a question of disbelief.

Dolohov's eyes narrowed. "Don't play stupid with me girl!" He popped, disappearing and popped again reappearing directly in front of her.

Her breath hitched before Hermione could even realize what had happened. She was thrown to the side colliding roughly with the ground with a short yelp of pain. "Stupidity isn't a mask you could wear well anyhow you _insufferable know-it-all,_ isn't that right Mudblood?"

A faded memory of a male's drawl echoed in her mind. Hermione ignored it and rolled over to her side quickly getting up out of instinct. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried as she tried to run away from him.

"Lies!" She heard him yell as she ran fast, darting passed trees her veins filling with adrenalin. She heard a pop behind her before it resounded again ahead of her. Hermione stared down the end of a stick and she froze in fear. It was just like that boy in her dream. Did that mean it was real? "Crucio!" A red flash flew hitting her chest making her crumple to the ground as everything inside her tensed in agony. A scream of pain escaped her lips as her hands gripped the ground, her whole body shaking.

"I'm not lying! I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried in strain when the pain suddenly stopped but still pulsed under her skin. The man wouldn't hear anything of it as he shot the flare at her again.

He walked until he was standing above her. "Lying doesn't become you, Mudblood. You know what I've learnt since becoming a Vampire?" He asked cackling his wand never leaving her writhing form on the ground.

"N-no," Hermione spat out the reply gasping for breath still shaking her throat raw of screaming. He could hear those damned wolves diminishing the space between them. "I've learnt to always play with my food. I haven't had the chance to taste filthy blood like yours before. So you're lucky to be my first."

Dolohov smirked as he leaned down towards her. "Not dying the first two times I've tried really will make this third time quite the charm." His strong grip on her cardigan ripped it slightly exposing her neck for his fangs. "Perhaps I'll go gently if you admit the truth, hm?"

"I swear! I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled again pushing against him. Then, a monstrous sized wolf tackled him away from her before another pop resounded.

Hermione didn't know what was happening anymore because everything was going so quickly and pain was still clouding her mind as she choked back a sob. She tried to get up and get away but her muscles and nerves and _everything_ protested and screamed at her in pain. In the back of her mind she could hear a woman screeching at her "Lies! You Filthy MudBlood Liar! Crucio!" This had happened before, but why couldn't she remember when? Why was it so cloudy in her mind? Some morbid part of her wished for another attack to see if another faded memory would appear in her mind but she writhed on the ground hoping no more pain would come.

More wolves and a few people were appearing and before she knew it they were everywhere multiplying or maybe she was seeing double. She didn't understand what was happening and the next thing she knew, she was back in the bone crushing grip of the strange man who claimed to have tried killing her twice before.

She struggled in his hold before looking up seeing a large Russet-coloured Wolf staring at them, it's- no, _his _brown eyes connecting with her own and something told her that she was going to be okay.

"Take any step closer, the Mudblood is dead," Dolohov informed, his stick out and at the ready.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not this Mudblood," she tried to say but his hold was too tight around her throat, it barely came out.

She could hear the loud growling of the wolves surrounding them, and the small group of people glanced around at each other trying to figure out how to get the situation under control. Dolohov just laughed again taking one step back at a time towards his escape. "You really can't remember?" he asked in a whispering hiss, "Hermione Granger, Mudblood extraordinaire can't remember what she's been fighting for these past eight years?" His cackling bellowed out louder than ever but he still tightened his grip when he saw a Wolf come close.

Her hands clawed at the arm that was making it difficult for her to breath properly. From the corner of her eye, she could see the strange people regroup nodding to the large wolves as Dolohov continued to whisper harshly in her ear distracted. "Perhaps I'll send you're dead body to _The Chosen One_, proof that his pathetic attempt at saving you, _protecting _you was worthless."

"I don't know any chosen one." Hermione wanted to say but she could only gasp for breath.

She could hear and feel the man's rumbling laughter as he continued, "And when I see him again, I'll take all pleasure telling him that Hermione Granger died without knowing who he is, what you've all done and it was all his fault!" Just as black started to creep around the edges of her sight, she saw the rest of the Wolves crouching low preparing to attack. The back of her mind barely registered the oldest blonde man's request to release her while something snapped inside her.

If this man, Dolohov, was talking about the boy in her dream. About Harry. He must know what was happening, about the war, about who she really was and what she was forgetting. He'd be able to clear her doubts, and her questions and give her that missing piece. She was fed up of the questions with no answers and finally she felt a familiar warm sensation of building energy or something else entirely inside of her burst causing the man's grip to loosen and be sent back a few steps away from her.

"Who am I?" Her shout was drowned out when the Wolves seized the opportunity to capture the man who caused her pain. A blonde woman, who name she heard was Rosalie was quick to keep her struggling form standing and pulled her out of the way. "Hermione, don't look," She told her, cold arms wrapping her into a careful but safe embrace. The curly-haired brunette would have none of it though as she turned to face the hysterically laughing man who almost killed her.

"Wait! Stop!" She cried and she saw the Russet-coloured Wolf pause in his movements but it was too late when the black wolf took the lead clamping his large jaw down onto the torso followed by the other wolves and strange men.

"Don't worry Mudblood! There'll be more of us for you! We haven't forgotten you like you've so fondly been forced to forget us!" was the last thing the man struggled to say. Rosalie turned Hermione's head, trying to urge her away but she wouldn't leave. In minutes the growling and laughing and gruesome crushing noises stopped and the forest was deadly silent except for her laboured breathing. The blonde girl pulled Hermione's cardigan back over her shoulders in almost motherly care, a haunted look reflected in her amber eyes.

Still shaking in slight pain, Hermione was quick to realize that she was probably the only human standing there in that clearing. And after everything that happened in the passed possible hour, why wasn't she terrified for her life?

…

_To Be Continued_

…

**alexis in wonderland**:

Hello Readers! This story is written for your enjoyment as well as my BB who's been hounding me to get this done! I appreciate the interest and I hope you drop a line or two of your thoughts on this start! I apologize if it seems a little rushed, but I don't quite see this story passing 10 chapters (if it does, I'll be quite surprised!), so I wanted it to start with a bang! (:

Till Next Time!

AIW


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Ghosts of Haunted Pasts**

_By: alexis in wonderland_

Chapter Two

…

Rosalie felt the girl in her arms move to leave her embrace and she let her, stepping back to stand next to Emmett, her cool façade painting itself back over her face. "I… I'm sorry, my blood must be making you uncomfortable," Hermione said looking down at the small gash she had gotten from the first initial throw to the ground. She wondered why Dolohov hadn't succumbed to the smell when it was fresh but didn't ponder on it for too long, thankful that he had wanted to play some more before killing her. She looked up to meet the gazes of those she assumed were more Vampires. They certainly looked similar to Dolohov although they lacked the unnerving red eyes.

The eldest looking of the group approached her cautiously, nodding to the Russet-coloured Wolf in what looked like reassurance. "Hermione, correct?" he asked making her nod in response. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family," he began stretching an arm out in indication, but catching the slight hitch in her breath and wince of pain, he hurried. "I'm a doctor and I could look over your wounds."

Hermione took a step back. "But my blood?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's okay, we don't feed on humans. You should be worrying about yourself right now." His cold hands helped her unsteady form settle back onto the ground for a quick check up. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the large wolves regrouping before all but three of them were left. "I need you to tell me where you're hurt and to which degree. If he hit you with any of those strange flares, describe any of the lingering pain. Can you do that?"

Hermione could only nod for a moment, her mind not quiet catching up with what was happening. She could hear someone asking if she was going into shock, but Carlisle was busy pulling up her sleeve to look at the strangely enough already slowly healing wound. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice the few scars that littered around the length of the rest of her arm. Before he could ask, Hermione gasped. "My car!"

The youngest of the Vampires, or at least, he looked like the youngest, assured her that one of the wolves went to check on it and will stay there until they were ready to move, making her sigh in relief. "I have a first aid kit in the back if that's alright?" she asked.

"I'll get it!" the pixie like girl said disappearing quickly, but not quite teleporting like the other man. The large burly vampire, Rosalie, one of the three remaining wolves and the other woman left, saying they were going to take care of the remains and check up on someone named Bella, but she didn't pay too much mind on it. When the pixie girl was back, she handed Carlisle the small box of first aid before gently placing a new sweater onto her lap. "I'm Alice by the way." She smiled brightly, pulling on the younger blonde male's arm. "This is Jasper, and that's Edward."

Nodding again, she replied, "Thank you, I'm Hermione Granger." She winced when Carlisle rubbed away some small pebbles and stones that had embedded themselves into her arm. The Wolf who made her feel safe whined lightly as if her pain hurt him too before coming to lay by her side, his head resting over his large paws.

"It was nice meeting you, Hermione," Alice said as she pulled Jasper along, "maybe we'll see you later." The two walked in the direction the Wolf, Rosalie and (she supposed) Rosalie's boyfriend did instead of the other woman who had gone in a different direction. Probably to check on the remains. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

She faintly heard Carlisle ask her if she could begin telling him about any pains she was feeling but her attention was caught by the new man who entered the forest. He was tall and deeply tanned wearing only a pair of ripped shorts and shoes. No one seemed to pay much attention to him except for Edward who spoke with him in hushed tones a few steps away. She was confused why they weren't fazed by his presence given the possibility that he was an innocent passer by. Unless… he was one of the wolves? Was that possible? She paused. Well, it had to be possible if Vampires were real. Her brows furrowed together. "Hermione?" Carlisle asked again.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry," she apologized snapping her eyes back to Carlisle's, "I'm have difficultly concentrating."

Carlisle's face etched with worry but nodded nevertheless. "Yes, that's understandable."

Hermione took in a deep breath before telling him about the attack, the extent of her pains and explaining the pain she felt from the continuous flare. "I don't know what it was. But the man shouted 'Crucio'." She winced just at the memory and reminder that she still had some lingering pain. "I'm sure it derives itself from the Latin word Cruciatus meaning Torture. And it certainly felt like torture. Like every single one of my pain receptors were being stimulated or… something… of that sort." She blinked with a small jerk. "I don't know how I know that." Carlisle's own brows knit together slightly unsure of how to go about treating any of the pain for it. There was a minute of silence until Carlisle turned to Edward asking him if he could rush and get some painkillers. The younger vampire set off with a sharp nod.

The wolf beside her growled lightly pressing his nose onto her knee. The new comer frowned as he came towards the small circle they formed. "You are surprisingly calm for a girl who was attacked by a man who said he'd tried to kill you twice before."

Hermione snapped her head up towards him surprised. "So you _were_ a wolf," she replied instead. She could almost feel the alpha tone in his voice and she tried to think back on which wolf stood out as leader, but realized for him to know the man attempted to murder her twice before, he'd have to have been one of the first arriving wolves. She glanced back down at the Russet one for a second, if this one was here, he had to be the other large one who had first tackled Dolohov. "It's strange though, you're not what I imagined a werewolf would look like." At this, Sam blinked wondering how she had come to that conclusion so quickly.

Edward had returned by the end of her reply handing her two small pills, a small container of what she could assume were held more of them and a large water bottle. Hermione thanked him as she listened to Carlisle directions. "I'm unfamiliar with treating that man's strange powers but these are strong pain relievers. Take two for now and make sure to finish that water. If you still feel more pain tomorrow, I would suggest one pill for the following days. If it lasts longer, I'd like to have another check on you."

Carlisle looked into Hermione's eyes with slight confusion while Edward told him someone named Jacob wanted to know the verdict on her wellbeing. "None of her symptoms indicate that she's going into shock, but given the circumstances of what's happened, I think her delayed responses are mostly due to trying to wrap her mind around everything." He spoke to the wolf beside her before turning back to Hermione, "But I do have to agree. Your reaction towards everything," he motioned to themselves, "us included, is unusual."

It took a moment for Hermione to reply because by replying she'd be confirming her previous suspicions; suspicions about herself she wasn't sure she wanted to admit quite yet. Nevertheless, everyone present waited for her response, even the only other wolf present who seemed to be patrolling the area around them.

"This- _everything_," she stressed, "beings that aren't supposed to exist, to getting chased, tortured and almost killed…" she paused for a moment and the Russet Wolf brought his head to rest fully on her lap on top of her sweater. She stared at him as a tentative hand came down to brush his fur back, letting the feeling of comfort surround her. "It- it feels familiar."

She sighed despite not wanting to anymore and her free hand came up to rub her forehead. "I don't know how to explain it because I don't understand it myself." She frowned deeply because she didn't like not understanding things. "For weeks, I've been trying to remember something I knew I forgot. And this, this just feels right, like the supposed unnatural is actually natural for me."

Silence surrounded them as they took in her answer. However, Hermione on the other hand, turned her attention back to the wolf on her lap. "Assuming you can become a person too, I'll take a wild guess and say that you're Jacob," she said catching them off guard.

She was perceptive but the sheer speed of processing the information her heightened level of senses seemed to gather was impeccable and surprising to say the least. Jacob nodded but tensed when she asked if he'd be turning into his other form any time soon. Sam shot the two a curious look but frowned when Jacob didn't move to change. He rolled his eyes subtly.

"You don't have too," she said, "I'm just curious." This time she turned her attentions to Edward. "And I'm going to assume you can understand them?"

He shook his head. "Not quite. More accurately, I can hear their thoughts." Edward watched her expression form an understanding one.

"Only theirs or is it everyone's thoughts?" she inquired.

He tensed for a moment, caught off guard again. "Usually, it's everyone's thoughts. Thus far, I've only come across three people whose thoughts I'm unable to read."

At this Carlisle snapped his head towards his son. "Three?"

Edward didn't turn to look at his adoptive father, concentrating on Hermione causing Jacob to give a low rumbling growl. "One," he continued, "is my wife, Bella. The second was the vampire we just killed. And third," he paused. Hermione looked away in understanding as she resumed brushing back Jacob's fur to calm him. "Third, would be you."

…

Evening fell and Jacob flopped down onto Sam's couch waiting for the other wolves to gather for their discussion about the turn of events. Hermione had asked Carlisle to accompany her home, much to Jacob's dismay, just in case her parents were already there and she needed an excuse for being out late in an unknown place. Jacob had tried following them discreetly (but he was sure the vampires knew) just to make sure she was safe before heading back to the clearing.

"What a day," Embry said with a grin, "I hope her _pip-pip cheerio_ accent doesn't annoy you too much."

The newly imprinted wolf sharply nudged the other boy in the gut with his elbow. "Coming from her mouth? Never." Jacob heard Paul snort a 'whipped' comment as he entered the room.

Jared snorted. "Got that right," he said with a huge knowing grin. "The sly dog didn't change back to human form so he could continue to lay his head on her damn lap." He hit the back of Jacob's head in good fun as he continued to laugh louder. Leah rolled her eyes as she entered, boys will always be boys she supposed.

"And did you see that Rosalie girl? I've never seen her so… un-bitchy before," Quil cut in as he leaned over the back of the couch between his two best friends.

Jacob laughed heartedly when Embry asked, "You mean nice?"

Quil smirked. "Nah man, the words Rosalie and nice don't belong in the same sentence unless it's being said in a way to show that she's the complete opposite." Some of the gathered wolves couldn't help but snicker at the comment having seen Rosalie's cold attitude first hand more than a few times before.

Sam just calmed them all before settling in his own spot. "As interesting as the conversation is, we are gathered here for another reason," he said. Giving Jacob a stern look he continued, "That vampire was not a normal one and he assured us all that there'll be more."

"He did?" asked Seth with wide worried eyes. He slumped down onto the armrest next to Jacob trying to think back on when this was revealed.

Leah sighed. "Didn't you hear what the leech said? There's going to be more of them and they're going to be after her," she told her brother sparing a glance at Jacob for a moment before turning her attention back to their alpha.

Sam nodded at Leah's statement. "The question is though, are these people going to be Vampires with other strange abilities or just regular people with strange abilities?" he asked referring to the man's stick and Hermione's apparent repelling ability.

There was a moment of silence until the Chief of the tribe, who normally was silent during these meetings, spoke, "In my time, I've only encountered one other Cold One with a similar disappearing reappearing ability who also carried a stick. I believe he called it a wand and it was a weapon he used in his human life." His voice was raspy but still held the strong tone of leadership behind it.

"So there are more people with this kind of stick wielding thing?" asked Jacob in confusion, "What are they exactly? And is Hermione one of them?"

Sam was quick to reply, "We're not entirely sure what they are exactly because there are many possibilities. And if Hermione is one of them, we can't be certain."

Again, silence took over the gathering crowd. This change in everything they knew about their type of supernatural beings brought along too much confusion for their liking especially when they didn't know how to handle something like this. "Maybe Hermione's just one of the special humans with advanced DNA? Something like the X-men," Jared suggested trying to lighten the mood. But as they thought about it, it still didn't make a clean connection.

"It only makes sense that she's one of these wand wielding people," Paul said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started. "I mean, if she apparently survived two of his previous attempts at killing her, she has to have some powers."

Unsure whether it was a good thing or not that his girl was one of them, Jacob nodded at this observation. "It would also make sense that Edward Cullen couldn't hear that man's thoughts or even Hermione's. He even said it wasn't like how he can't hear Bella's," he explained. "Those two both had some sort of barrier blocking him out."

"And, the man did say something like 'you've been forced to forget us'," Embry continued.

Jacob's frown deepen as the conversation continued down its path and he heard Sam exhale a heavy breath. Things were getting complicated and fast. These unknown factors were going to bring along more trouble and who knew how to possibly handle them?

"Do you think it's possible for one of their kind to erase memories? I mean, if they can teleport and throw flares that cause pain or fire, someone must be able to do it, right?" Quil asked. His question hung in the air. The possibility was high, and the realization that someone had deliberately erased a person's memory in an attempt to keep them safe meant that they were in severe danger. However, that wasn't the real question they wanted to ask. The question that brought upon this meeting in the first place… Was this apparent threat a danger to them as well?

"If there's more of them coming, they're not only going to hurt this girl but anyone else who's unfortunate enough to get in their way," Sam finally said, having been a wolf the longest. "Since this one vampire's arrival here a week ago, his victim count is nearly off the charts and all of them more brutal than what we've seen today. I wouldn't even be too surprised that if we didn't arrive in time, it would have been much worse for the girl with his obvious grudge and obsession in needing to end her."

Jacob clenched his hands into fists, anger filling himself straight to his center where the wolf laid in wait to attack anything that would hurt his imprint. No one seemed to have anything to say and the meeting was called to a close. The wolves were quick to return to their routine a few running back towards the forest for their patrolling shift.

The Alpha clasped a hand over Jacob's shoulder as he left the small home. "Jacob," he began coming to a pause unsure of what to say. "We'll help keep your Imprint safe, so don't think you have to do it by yourself. She's a Wolf's girl now, she's one of us, pack-mate." His hand lifted slowly as Jacob turned to look at Sam with an appreciative nod.

"Thank you," he replied as he turned away again.

Sam pursed his lips together in thought. "But I have to ask," he called again causing the other boy to halt in his steps, "what are you going to tell Isabella."

Jacob's eyes darkened for a moment. "She's married now so it doesn't concern her." When he glanced to look at the pack leader, he recognized the hurt and knowing expression on his features.

"You still love her though."

The Russet wolf turned away again this time continuing in his steps. "Maybe. But…" Jacob took in a deep breath exhaling it heavily. "But I have Hermione now. Whether she wants me or not, I'm hers." A smile lifted the ends of his lips. The idea was going to take a bit of getting used to, but it was still a nice thought. Soul mate. The one person in the world that would forever have a connection with him. He might love her now, but his heart, his human heart that couldn't fully be controlled by the imprinting, told him that once he really talks to her and gets to know her, he'll be _in_ love with her fully, through and through, and unconditionally. And when that day came, he knew he'd be the happiest man alive.

…

Nearly a week had passed since her attack and she considered herself extremely lucky when it turned out that her parents hadn't arrived home yet. Thanking Carlisle again, she promised to see him the next day with her parents; although for them, it was under the pretence of wanting a new doctor to check up on her because of the accident rather than because of the assault.

She stood by her door looking around her new bedroom. The walls were still a bare white color, there was only a bed for furniture and her beloved books were still packed away in boxes piled away in the garage. Her hands held up a few color cards as she squinting trying to picture what the room would look like in a pale grey or a bright red. But try as she might, her eyes just wanted to stare out at the mostly empty space and not really take in the room like she planned too. Dropping her arms and resting her hands on her hips, she sighed.

Taking the short four strides to her bed, she flopped down onto her stomach in defeat. Her attention had diverted itself to her exposed arms, a free finger running down her newest addition of scars. It was small and already faint in color, like it was years old and faded. Shaking her head she rolled onto her back to stare at her ceiling this time, one hand coming back up with a few more color cards. Hermione tried to get her thoughts to onto the direction of wondering whether stores still sold those glow in the dark stars that you could stick on mostly anything, but they wandered back to that day in the forest.

She knew she was far from normal, no matter how much she had tried to convince herself otherwise, she just wasn't. Those dreams, some of them of the boy named Harry and others about a large castle that was her home for the most part of her life. Those dreams, she knew, couldn't really be dreams, not anymore. Every time she would close her eyes, she could see that man, Antonin Dolohov, hear him cackle in those last few moments of his life. His voice echoing in her mind. Words both promising her that her death was coming and confirming her suspicions of a possible forgotten past.

There was a knock at her door and her father entered with a large smile. "Good morning, honey," he greeted brightly.

Hermione looked up with a returning smile. "Morning, Dad. Late start this morning," she said as she glanced at her alarm that noted it was ten-thirty.

"Well, we had a late night with all the last minute planning, no?" His smile didn't fade. Sitting at the edge of her bed he looked around her room. "So, choose a color yet?" he asked curiously. He and his wife were going to go buy the paint later that day so they could start painting.

His daughter sighed softly. "No. I thought I had one, but the more I think about it, the more it just doesn't feel right."

William just chuckled. "I guess we could keep your room for last if you'd like?" he suggested, "Do you have any particular theme you want? Maybe we could look through some books or something to help you out?"

Hermione pursed her lips for a moment. "I've been thinking I wanted to get some glow in the dark stars," she said looking back up at her ceiling.

Her father laughed loudly. "Honey, you might be too old for that," he commented but his daughter just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be eighteen soon and that isn't too old!" she insisted, "Besides, I just want to get the night sky onto my ceiling. I think I'd like that as a theme."

William shook his head as he stood from his spot patting her foot affectionately. "Would you like the Aurora Borealis too?" he teased as he caught the pillow she threw at him. "Anyway, your mother is just about to start cooking breakfast. Why don't you go freshen up before we head down to the store for the paint?"

Hermione sat up with a nod. "Okay, what's for breakfast?" she wondered while she walked over to her closet to prepare her clothes for the day as her father had walked back to her door.

"Oatmeal I believe."

"Yum," she replied with a grin, walking passed him towards her personal bathroom.

William shook his head as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Did she pick a color, Will?" asked his wife, Jane as she cut some fruits for their breakfast.

He shook his head as he settled down by the table with a mug of coffee. "Nope. She has a theme though, so you know how she'll get once we're at the store." His wife laughed lightly. "She'll have her vision all picked out before we know it."

Jane smiled brightly as she prepared the pot over the stove. "Yes, I suppose she will."

The rest of the morning passed quickly for the Granger family. Hermione's mother enthusiastically went on about the different color schemes she had planned for each room and her father's new projects he wanted to get done around the house. By the time breakfast was done and they were out the door to head to the store it was nearly noon.

Hermione looked up at the greying sky with a slight sigh wondering if it were ever going to be sunny while she lived here before walking around the car to the back while her mother settled into the front passenger seat. She glanced at the forest across the front yard just as her father was locking their door. A small grin broke out on her face when she caught sight of a familiar large Russet Wolf hidden within the trees. Bringing a hand up for a wave, she blinked and he was gone.

"Who are you waving at, Darling?" Jane asked, her head peeking out the window, staring curiously at her daughter who stood by the opened car door.

Blinking again in surprise that her mother caught the small motion she looked down at her before getting into the car. "Oh, I- uh, I thought I saw a wolf," came her honest response.

Her father laughed at her while getting into the car as well, having it come to life with the roar of the engine. "And you thought you'd wave at it?"

"Him," Hermione unconsciously corrected as they drove off. The rest of her parents' conversation passed over her head while she wondered why the wolf was quick to disappear. Did that mean he hadn't wanted her to see him? Lingering on those thoughts for a few moments more, she shrugged them away when they arrived at their destination.

With a nod, her father who pointed to the section of the store that held the planks of wood for flooring while her mother who said she was going to look at the gardening tools. Hermione watched them go their separate ways for a moment before heading over to the wall of color charts again.

Every color of the rainbow in all shades and textures filled the large shelf that was mounted onto the wall. Seeing that it was organized in a manner where the right side started out bright before moving down in bold then soft colors, she headed to the far left. Hermione must have been standing there for a while because someone startled her from her deciding thoughts.

"You know… staring at the palettes won't make it change or anything," an unfamiliar deep voice said.

Hermione, being a girl who prided herself on her observation skills, swiftly turned to her right. There beside her, stood a boy. He was taller than her by at least a head with tanned skin and dark messy short hair. He gave her a grin with a curious look in his familiar eyes. She stood there, her thoughts racing like it usually did when she analyzed things and in barely even a minute- it clicked.

"Jacob?"

…

_To Be Continued_

…

**alexis in wonderland:**

FIRST OFF! I Have to give a HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE! **MEGAAAAA HUGEEEE THANK YOUUUU**! To all my readers! I have to honestly say I wasn't expecting this thing to get so many hits, but little did I know, you lovely readers you, managed to fill my inbox in just a week! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate that you took the time to drop a line or two to let me know how you think! :D I sent a reply to all reviews. But those anonymous ones, or the ones who've blocked the PM settings, that thank you message was for you too! I hope it'll be the same for the coming chapters because I'll admit, it made me write faster than ever to get this done haha. Hint hint.

ANYWAY, this chapter in my opinion, is mostly a filler, but don't worry the whole Jacob and Hermione friendship/relationship building will be starting in the next chapter (That's why I ended it where I did :D)! Someone asked how old our dear main characters are, so for the sake of this story, both of them are born in the same year. Jacob, being born in January is already eighteen, and Hermione being born in September will be turning eighteen during this story. Having warped time, I'll be explaining the time frame of the actual twilight verse in my note in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Ghosts of Haunted Pasts  
**_By: alexis in wonderland_

Chapter Three

…

Jacob stretched his arms out then up as he exited his home to head to the forest for his patrolling shift. "Jake!" called Quil from his left. "Hey!"

The Russet Wolf grinned and returned the greeting. "I didn't know you were doing the patrolling shift with me today," he said as the two walked into the forest.

At that, Quil shook his head. "I'm not, I'm covering for you," he replied but rolled his eyes at Jacob's confused look. "Seriously, man! You imprinted and you don't even hang out with the girl. I can't even go a day without seeing Claire so I don't know how you're even managing to go a week." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Unless you've been passing through Forks on your shifts," he teased lightly a sly smirk adorning his lips.

Jacob's cheeks reddened slightly at being caught red-handed but Quil didn't make a call on it. "Anyway, I told Sam that I'm taking your shift for today. So, why don't you go and see Hermione, you're practically killing yourself by staying here," he continued. "Maybe you could invite her to come down here? Introduce her to her new family."

The newest Imprinted wolf frowned slightly. "I can't just sprout out things like imprints and soul mates to her. She has too many things going on right now, I don't really want to add this to the list."

Quil frowned. "I'm not saying you have to rush into it. But… You should tell her soon though. What if you lose her?"

Silence was his response while the two contemplated on what they'd do if their imprints decided not to stay with them in the end. It was almost unheard of, but the possibility still stood as their partner, their other half didn't feel the same obligation to the same extent.

With a quiet sigh, Quil shook his head. "Well go on, you don't have all day! You might catch her while she's home or something." He nudged Jacob encouragingly and the two shared identical grins before heading their own ways. The Russet Wolf rushed back to his home to the makeshift garage around the corner where one of the bikes he and Bella fixed sat. Revving it to life he sped away in the direction of where he knew Hermione lived.

Knowing about his Imprint's observation skills, he parked a few streets down, sitting on his bike wondering whether or not to just walk up to her front door and ring the bell. The worst that could happen was that she wouldn't be home. But then, how would be explain knowing where she lived if he, technically, didn't bring her home when they met. He shook his head as he brought his bike to hide it within the trees of the forest before going wolf.

The trek to the front of her house was quick and when he got there, it looked like the whole family was going out. He couldn't help but inwardly grin watching her interact with her family despite how much of a stalker he seemed to be with how the whole situation was going. He was startled from his thoughts when she turned to him, a grin on her features and her hand coming up to wave. She'd seen him. His heart soared and a smile broke out before disappearing to head back to his bike.

He was quick to change back but by the time he reached his bike and Hermione's house the family had gone. Jacob pursed his lips together wondering whether he should look for her or just wait until they'd get back. Shaking his head, he decided it'd be too weird if he just waited on their front porch for who knows how long for their return. Figuring he'd have a better chance seeing if they were headed to town, his bike was brought back to life again and he was back on the road to head towards the main circle of Forks. Besides, it wasn't as if he couldn't wait if he couldn't find them. If he survived a week without the constant presence of his imprint, he could last a couple more days. Right?

It was nearing thirty minutes of searching and the wolf was just about to just head back when he spotted a familiar black car parked at a home hardware store. Parking a few spots away he took a deep breath trying to encourage himself, that everything was going to be just fine. What's the worst that could happen right? He winced remembering his conversation with Quil earlier.

Shaking that thought away, he opened the door with a strong pull and walked into the store. He nodded at a worker he was somewhat familiar with before pretending to look around the store for something that he'd need. As he walked down the aisle he saw her. Her slightly bushy curls were the first to catch his attention. He stood there for a moment, waiting for her to react but when she continued to stare at the wall of color charts, he walked up beside her, gathering up the last of his courage.

"You know… staring at the palettes won't make it change or anything," he said.

His imprint was quick to turn towards him in surprise, probably for being caught of guard and he grinned. With her fast thinking, he wondered if she'd know it was him out of his wolf form, and she didn't disappoint.

"Jacob?" she asked. The recognition in her voice was louder than anything and it caused his grin to widen.

"No actually, I'm the Big Bad Wolf," came his reply causing the girl to laugh, the tension in her body leaving and her guard coming down.

Hermione regarded him for a moment longer before a teasing smile graced her own lips lightly. "Perhaps you are. He was after all, known to be quite the stalker." She turned to look back at the paint colors before continuing. "Should I be notifying the police?"

Jacob laughed. "I'm afraid it wouldn't do you much good. Forks' Chief of police likes me better than you." For a better added effect, he channelled his inner animal for a wolfish smirk.

His imprint couldn't help but laugh along with him. "I didn't know you swung that way, Jacob." With a glance back at him, she stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner. Reaching out, she pulled a light greyish blue color card from the wall narrowed her eyes at it then turned to her new friend. "What do you think of this color?" When Jacob gave a shrug in response she sighed with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I don't think I'm the right person to be asking about interior designing. I could paint the walls, but deciding the colors?" He shook his head with a sheepish smile. "That's not my thing."

"Of course, I should have known," she said as she put the card back and pulled out another one of a similar color but a few shades darker. After seemingly coming to a decision on the color she turned to her new friend.

"How have you been?" asked Jacob, "Considering the attack by a blood sucker and all."

"I've been good. Get a few twinges now and again from that curse but I'll live."

The wolf worried about the well being of his imprint. "Is it painful?"

"It's bearable," she replied somewhat evasively. "I haven't gotten around to thanking you or the rest of your pack for saving me." Her smile was soft this time, shining with a gratitude. "I didn't know where any of you lived and I had gotten the feeling that you and the Cullens were at a sort of… reluctant relationship."

The wolf gave a strained smile at the mention of the vampire family. "You got that right," he replied, "But if you really wanna thank the rest of them, you can come down to La Push with me. They're pretty excited to meet you."

Hermione blinked at the revelation. "Really?"

"Well yeah!" He grinned. "It's not everyday a girl seems to take to werewolves and vampires like it were as normal as night and day," he replied although inwardly, he added that it was also because she was his imprint.

"When should I drop by?" she asked, excitement building within her. It's been a while since she'd gone and have fun and if she was going to be living in this area now, she may as well be making some friends. There was just something about Jacob that made her want to fully trust him more than she would have a normal person. For a while now, she felt like she had been on her guard most of the time when it concerned friendships and relationships. Inwardly, she pursed her lips at a small realization that the caution was probably brought on by this mysterious war she may have fought in.

Meanwhile, unknown to Hermione, her interest in hanging around him and his friends sent the same feelings of excitement through Jacob's veins as well. "You can come today! We're all supposed to be hanging around the first beach this afternoon between shifts."

His imprint bit her bottom lip for a moment in thought. "I don't know… I actually had to go pick up a few things this afternoon."

The wolf boy, in hopes of getting to know more of his imprint tried to persuade her, "I could bring you around to get whatever you need done and then we can head down to the rez. I'll even drive you home after, it's no problem."

The pair of them stood in silence for barely a few minutes but Hermione's reply came to a pause when someone else's voice cut through their conversation instead. "Who's this, darling?" The two teens looked to their right where Hermione's parents watched their interaction in interest and amusement (from her mother).

"Oh! Dad, Mum, this is Jacob. The one I told you about? He helped me when I got lost last week," she explained.

Jacob reached his hand out to shake her father's hand and then her mother's. Deciding to go along with Hermione's story he nodded. "Jacob Black. I was actually wondering if I could show Hermione around the La Push area."

Her father intimidated Jacob when he didn't answer but her mother's smile brightened. "We have no problem with that. Knowing our Hermione, she'd have lost track of time at the book store and library if she had her way this afternoon," she replied with a laugh.

William then nodded. "As long as she gets home in one piece and remembers to call if it gets too late," he relented.

Hermione grinned hugging her parents in thanks. She handed the color card to her mother saying that was the one she wanted and promised her dad that she'd call when she would be on the way home. With that, the two were out of the store like a bat out of hell.

"Why did I just agree to let my daughter leave on the back of a motorbike with a tall, dark boy to who-knows-where for who-knows-how-long with who-knows-what-kind-of-people?" William asked his wife as they watched the two drive off.

Jane looked up at her husband. "I think you're missing handsome in that stereotype, dear. Furthermore, we both know you let her go because she hasn't smiled like that for some time now," she replied. "And you shouldn't worry. You know how Hermione is, she's a fighter and she'll be fine."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

His wife laughed with a shake of her head, the personality changes and mood swings most fathers go through when things concerning their daughters pop up.

…

"So where did you need to go first?" Jacob asked as he handed her a helmet and put her messenger bag inside the small storage space underneath the seat.

Hermione blushed slightly realizing the position she just put herself in as she clicked and adjusted the strap of the helmet. From what she could remember, she wasn't quite used to close contact with guys growing up, especially with guys she barely knew besides a name. "Well, the library actually. I have a few books put on hold there for me to pick up."

Jacob nodded while he revved his baby to life. "Library it is!" he grinned, settling onto his bike. Hermione looked at him, nervous, excited and suddenly very shy. "I don't bite you know... Well actually, not while I'm out of my wolf form. If you're worried about the bike, I promise to make sure nothing happens to you. Anything after the library?"

"Don't be an arse Jacob," she told him, surprised that her voice didn't betray her inner turmoil. "And no, I can hold off the bookstore for another time."

The wolf just smirked slyly before responding, "We'll head to your place to pick up a few things," at the look of confusion Jacob was quick to explain, "Well, we're going to the beach so unless you want to get sick without a change of clothes…" His imprint nodded in understanding letting him continue, "Alright, then we'll head to La Push afterwards since it's a bit of a drive really."

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Hopping onto the back of the bike, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his middle tightly, quick to notice how abnormally warm his body temperature, and they were off. It was roughly ten minutes later when they got to the library and Hermione was greeting the librarian enthusiastically upon their entrance.

"Here are the books you called about, dear," the woman said sliding her the small pile of books her way with a wink.

"Thank you, Joyce. I really appreciate it."

Joyce just waved her hand. "No worries, Hermione. Enjoy them!"

Jacob and Hermione were quick to leave after that. "So you're pretty familiar with the librarian, huh?" he asked curiously with amusement. "How long have you been here?"

Hermione flushed pink but her eyes narrowed slightly ready to defend herself. "I like books, that's all."

Jacob laughed. "I noticed." He motioned to her bag where more books lied in wait to be opened and looked through.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm researching," she explained. "I want to find out if my dreams really are memories of my past. I want to know more about myself and these books will help me."

He picked up the small pile looking through them. "How did you know where to start?" The pile held all sorts of books about the supernatural.

"Well, I found out that the stick the man used is actually a wand," she began as they settled onto the bike. With the roar of the engine she had to speak slightly louder, but with the knowledge that he was a wolf, he probably could hear her just fine. "I researched what kind of people used wands. There are magicians, mages, sorcerers, witches, wizards, fairies… the list goes on. I tried to narrow down the list by seeing which ones were Latin based but almost everything is Latin based. Then I-" She cut herself off, "I must be boring you."

Jacob blinked. "No!" He wanted to turn to look at her with reassurance but with the risk of crashing, he didn't. "No, Really! Go on, I would have never thought of that. And to be honest, besides Vampires and Werewolves, I didn't know other supernatural types existed."

Sceptical, she nodded anyway. "Well, from there I looked to see what books the library had on the topic, going for the oldest books first before working up to the more recent knowledge." She paused for a moment. "I, uh… I also took some books out about werewolves and vampires. Only because I know some things about you and them but I don't know how I know it. So, I was hoping to come across some familiar information… or something like that."

At that revelation, Jacob was glad she couldn't see his face because of the almost smug grin that came to his face. "What do they say about us?"

"Well there are quite a few different Lore on werewolves so it would depend on which culture you are a part of, where you originate and so on," she said before continuing on to tell him what she learned from her books.

In exchange for her information, he told her about the old stories that was usually passed around during the gatherings with a big reassurance that it was alright for him to share it with her. They continued to exchange whatever information they knew of werewolves and wolves causing time to fly by quickly; they spoke like old friends and before they knew it, they were pulling up to a small man made garage next to a cozy looking.

"Welcome to La Push, Hermione." Jacob grinned as he helped her off the bike like he did the two previous times.

As the two headed down to their destination, Jacob pointed out places of interest around his home while other spots just held funny memories he didn't mind sharing with his other half.

Hermione knew they were nearing the beach when the sound of the waves crashing against the shore came closer and louder to her ears. "Hey! You made it!" someone called. The small group that had gathered there before the duo arrived paused in their activities to look at the new comers with welcoming smiles. When they caught up to the group Hermione noticed that Jacob wasn't the only tall one. They were all tall, tanned and muscular and they all had the same tattoo branded on their arms. She was thankful for the presense of the few girls because being surrounded by these towering boys could be quite intimidating.

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione," said the man she recognized from the clearing. His name was Sam if she remembered correctly.

She nodded at him and responded it kind. "It's nice to see you under better circumstances."

Jacob grinned as he casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders pointing everyone out and leading the introductions. There were so many of them and Hermione's mind went to work making sure to remember the names and faces. They were all nice and welcoming, even Paul though he seemed to be a little on the reserved side for the time being.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said an older girl who was introduced as Emily (and Sam's fiancée). She had scars on the right side of her face and Hermione was fascinated by the way she seemed to wear them proudly. Inwardly, she wondered if she'd ever be able to feel that confident with her own scars and wear them like a badge of honour and pride.

"Finally?"

Emily and Kim (Jared's girlfriend as Jacob introduced), both nodded. "Yeah, the boys, mostly Sam and Jacob have mentioned you a few times," said Kim, "

At this, the girl blinked in confusion; she assumed it was the wolves who wanted to meet her. "But…" she trailed off, "That mean you know about them then?"

"If it's the wolf thing you're asking about, then yes," Emily replied this time with a smile. "I don't think a relationship would work out if we didn't know about the other side of them."

Hermione turned to the group of tall boys play fighting much like the pack of wolves that they were. "So all of them? They were there that day?"

This time, it was Leah who answered with a nod. "Pretty much. When a parasite is on our land or near it, we all get called to the job."

When Hermione turned to the somewhat colder girl, she noticed the tattoo on her arm. "So you're a wolf too?"

Leah just crossed her arms, almost like she was defending herself. "The first girl to be one." Hermione, fast to catch on that it was a hard subject to talk about, dropped it.

At the sound of a loud splash, the girl turned to see Embry's head pop out of the water and Paul who's stance told them he probably threw the other guy there in the first place. The other wolves laughed at the scene while Jacob turned to Hermione. "Are you going to swim or not?"

That was when Hermione noticed that Jacob had removed his shirt and shoes. She blushed lightly realizing she stared for a bit longer than she intended. If Jacob noticed her rosy cheeks, he didn't call her on it. Instead, he smiled, grabbed her bag from her and set it by his discarded clothes.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that a few of her new friends seemed to grin knowingly. Kim, who decided she had waited long enough was the first to take off her sweater, tee-shirt, shorts and sandals running towards her boyfriend in an attempt to tackle him into the water. Quick to follow the girl's example, Leah, Emily and Hermione were next to remove their outer clothes; although, Hermione was a bit slower than the other two. Her scars bothered her a more than she let on to her parents. But when she looked at Emily she took a deep breath in. Small steps to accepting and acknowledging that the scars were a part of her she told her self in reassurance. A few more hesitant moments after, her sweater and shirt were off. She blocked out her surrounding though, not prepared to acknowledge any attention she may have gotten due to them. Her hands lingered on the waistband of her cut off shorts but decided she still felt a little shy and kept them over her bikini bottoms.

The Russet wolf, being quite in tuned with his imprint seemed to feel her uneasiness and was the first to notice the faint scars that littered his soul mate's skin. His animal side wanted to growl knowing they couldn't have been self inflicted while another part of him was afflicted with confusion with why she had gotten them in the first place. He shook his head and jumped into the water with a large splash causing a few shouts of "hey!" to ring in his ears.

Undecided to get into the water that looked much too cold to actually swim in, she let Emily grab her arm and pull her gently to where everyone else was. The tension that she seemed to have brought with her was tossed aside when a grinning Jacob grabbed her around her middle and pulled her under playfully.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Hermione getting to know her new family (though, she wasn't too aware of that latter fact), laughing more than she had in what felt like years, and truly smiling. By the time they were out of the water, it was getting dark and they had a large fire going with a pack of marshmallows being passed around along with a large amount of burgers and hot dogs for the wolves with the bottomless pits for stomachs.

The crackling of the fire and the crashing of the waves soothed Hermione into a relaxed state as she sat on the sand, leaning back onto the log others were sitting on. Kim and Jared had long since disappeared and Paul was quick to comment saying they were probably mating by the cliffs. Seth and Leah were both on patrol while Emily and Sam went back to get more food since their supply was quickly vanishing before their eyes.

Embry was in the middle of telling a joke when another group of people had arrived, one of them Hermione recognized as Bella, Edward's wife. "Hey Hermione! I didn't know you were going to be down at the rez tonight!"

Hermione nodded but didn't fail to notice the sudden drop in Jacob's attitude. "Yeah, I spent the afternoon here with some new friends," she replied before Bella introduced her to the rest of the group. She learned that they were all from the high school Bella graduated from just a few months ago.

While she tried to concentrate on the conversation Bella's friends were having around her, her attentions were more on the sudden change in Jacob and a few of the other wolf boys' attitude. Originally, she assumed it was because Bella was married to someone they didn't quite get along with. But something didn't fit well with that.

Tyler Crowley attempted to engage Hermione's attention though slowly but surly, he was losing was little of it he had. She nodded and commented at the appropriate times, but carefully paid attention to Bella when she pulled Jacob away to talk and that's when it clicked. Jacob likes Bella. He possibly liked her long before she had gotten married since the girl in question said her family and his were pretty close. There was that and the fact that her husband was the kind of person the wolves fought and killed more often than not must have been a huge blow, especially if Bella was going to become one of them soon.

Hermione felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked up to see Embry grinning down at her. "Quil's been roasting you some great marshmallows, didn't you say you wanted some?" he asked her causing a bit of confusion to rise within her. He didn't pay any mind to it as he turned to Tyler, "Sorry man, I'm going to have to take her back now."

Tyler just waved his hand as he walked back to his friends. He knew not to mess with the Quileute guys, no matter how much younger they were from him. Embry pulled Hermione away. "Sorry, we should have saved you from the boredom much sooner than that. The Forks' guys have this strange 'New Girl' complex."

She blinked and laughed slowly realizing that the other boy may have been hitting on her. "Oh, thank you," she told him. "I hadn't noticed it though."

He grinned and brought her over to where Quil was. Hermione smiled at the offer of more roasted marshmallows and plucked it off Quil's stick. "So, why is everyone tense around Bella?" she asked curiously as she took her previous seat on the sand.

The two wolves tensed slightly at the sudden question. "Is it because of who she's married too?"

Quil nodded, deciding it was best to go with that conclusion. "Yeah. It's been pretty tough since we were kind of friends before, ya know? I mean, her dad comes over in the area often being best buds with Jake's dad."

Hermione put another marshmallow onto a stick letting it hover by the heat of the fire. "I kind of feel bad for Jacob."

At her statement, Embry and Quil exchanged looks. "Why?" the former asked.

She looked at them with an almost incredulous look on her face. "Well, he likes her doesn't he?" she asked. "It looks pretty obvious to me."

The two tried to gauged her reaction to what she had stated but she was a blank book. "It's… a little complicated," Quil said. "He liked her. But with her getting married and all. He's moved on." His eyes darted to Embry wondering if they should say something about the imprint, but they knew Jacob would chew them out if they did.

The girl gave a small shrug. "I suppose that would make sense. He still has deep feelings for her though." She looked towards Bella and Jacob, they seemed to be arguing about something but she couldn't hear it over the music that the newest additions of the group brought with them. "That much I can tell."

Emily had returned but upon seeing Bella and the rest of the crowd she frowned slightly and looked towards Sam who lead her to where the trio sat. "When did they get here?" he asked.

Hermione didn't hear the reply because Emily held out a silver container to her asking if she wanted another hamburger or hot dog. She shook her head and smiled. "I don't think I can really. I ate so much, and unfortunately, my appetite isn't up to par with these animals." She winked with a laugh.

Emily laughed heartily in understanding. Hermione helped the older girl offer food to everyone who was gathered but a few moments later, a disgruntled Jacob approached her. "Sorry about that."

Hermione frowned slightly but nodded. "It's fine, I… uhm, do you want to go walk around for a bit?"

He looked grateful to be away from Bella's presense and the two were off walking around aimlessly by the water. "Are you okay?" she asked after a long while of silence.

Jacob paused in his step for a split second before catching up to her. "Yes… and no."

Hermione frowned. She knew he didn't want to talk about it at the moment but from what she had seen of Jacob's personality today, this wasn't like him. He was so subdued that it almost hurt her to watch him.

Stopping suddenly, Jacob almost knocked Hermione over at the unexpected halt. She turned and looked up at him, a nervous but determined look on her face. They stood there in silence until Hermione took a step forward wrapping her arms around his middle. Jacob didn't wait to respond in kind as he pulled her close. He sighed, storing the memory of his imprint's comfort safely into his mind. Hermione may be his Imprint, his soul mate, his _world_. But right now, first and foremost, she was his friend and someone he knew he would love with or without the influence of the wolf's soul mate phenomenon. No words were needed as the Russet Wolf understood that Hermione would be there for him. Deep down though, a part of him, the part of him that was still stuck in the depths of rejection, wondered if she would be there for him as his other half or just a friend.

…

_To Be Continued_

…

**alexis in wonderland:  
**I have to apologize that this chapter took so long to get out! I think I broke a few promises in my review responses with it. I feel super bad about that! :( I really tried to get this chapter posted on my weekly schedule but as you can see, that didn't work out. Actually, until last week, I'd been away visiting my mum and I wrote some of this chapter on the train ride there and back. I also started school on Tuesday so my schedule was a little messed up and I couldn't manage to find time between homework and job hunting for more writing. And finally, this chapter was proving extremely difficult to write for some reason. I would write one thing but then it wouldn't go how I planned. Very frustrating really. But! It's done now and I hope it's okay! I didn't really want to rush into and I hope I didn't. I'm sorry if I did! I'm also sorry if you feel that there isn't enough of Jacob/Hermione budding friendship/relationship, I wanted to put more getting to know each other, but I didn't know how without a boring information over load. D: I'm just full of apologies today. (The getting to know each other has been postponed to next (few?) chapter(s)!)

On a happier note. THANK YOU AGAIN! SOOO MUCH! For the amazing reviews and alerts and even a community! :O I almost gave up on writing this chapter due to the intense block I was having but because of you dedicated readers I made sure to try to write something every day despite how much I'd hate it the next day haha.

Now as promised, I wanted to discuss the timeline! Well, seeing as Bella is married, it's after Eclipse but lets say that most of the Jacob/Bella fluff was bare minimum during that time span, Bella is married but not yet a vampire. This story is currently taking place in summer, July to be exact. When do I see this story ending? Maybe the end of autumn, maybe during winter? We'll have to see.

I would also like to announce that this will NO LONGER be just ten chapters (and yes, I'm surprised haha). I hope this excites you because it excites me! I don't know how it happened but something in me is telling me this is going to end up longer than I intended. Now, if you ask how MUCH longer it'll be, I'm not too sure. It may be only 2 more chapters, it could be 10! We'll see where these characters bring me. They like to take charge you see. :)

Till next time then! Happy Readings!

(p.s: I noticed my ANs have been getting longer haha, oh well…

p.p.s: I've been contemplating getting a blog to post notices on in case I DO disappear again, just so you know what's going on in my life to be unable to update. And to make sure it isn't just a boring update thing, I was thinking of posting clippings of coming scenes/chapters/ideas yadda yadda yadda. What do you think?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Ghosts of Haunted Pasts**

_By: alexis in wonderland_

Chapter Four

…

Hermione smiled as she glanced out her window to see the rain lifting and the afternoon sunshine beginning to peek through the clouds. Flicking the lock and pushing her window open she relished the feeling of the fresh cool air with a content sigh. It'd been raining for most of the week as per usual for Forks and it was nice to see the sun again. Turning at the sound of a struggling grunt behind her she saw Jacob carrying three large boxes into her bedroom from the garage.

"I think you forgot how to count or something," he told her as he put the boxes down as gently as he could without having the pile topple over. "There should only be about one more? Make that three more, Hermione. I think you just enjoy turning me into some sort of slave." He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm with a relieved sigh.

His imprint rolled her eyes before pouting. "Aw, is the poor big bad wolf tired?" She put her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised in questioning. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Jacob, but I think you're the one who volunteered your… how did you put it? 'super human wolf strength'. Now get to it."

Jacob mock-sulked. "So harsh." They stared at each other before the pair shared a laugh. Separating the tower of boxes, he looked up to ask Hermione which box they should start unpacking first but the thought left his mind when he noticed his Imprint leaning out of the window again with a small smile.

He watched her for a moment, letting the memory tattoo itself into his mind. It'd been a little more than a month now that he'd gotten to know Hermione and he found himself at peace with everything in life; his bitter anger about Bella, about being a wolf, about his duty to fight the parasites or whatever else that could bring danger to his home were swept away and he couldn't be more happy. Although, he had to admit that his recent release from this angst was most probably brought along when he and Hermione shared their first heart-to-heart nearly two weeks ago.

It was the event that sent the ball rolling for their already quickly building relationship. Jacob smiled at the memory of that night (one of the many bonfires held at the rez). The two had broken away from the group for a spot closer to the water. Jacob had taken to holding her hand for most of the evening and they sat side by side with Hermione leaning against the wolf's side for the warmth he offered. At first they spoke in hushed voices (in an attempt to not break the peace) about anything that had come to mind but as the night continued on, more personal subjects like their struggles and worries came out. Since then, they'd begun a comforting routine of having heart-to-hearts nightly over the phone where they continue to confide to each other their hopes and dreams and ideas.

The curly-haired brunette turned away from the window to look at her friend realizing he hadn't said anything for a while. "You okay?" She asked concerned. Jacob jolted backwards startled out of his thoughts and gave her a grin. Hermione rose her brow and shook her head before saying, "I think you used enough brawn for today, time to use some brain, hm?"

Jacob shoved her gently to the side in retaliation causing her to laugh at his expense. Hermione leaned back lifting her arms into the air to stretch. "How about we take a break? We've been cooped up here all day." She patted his arm gently as she walked passed him into the hall.

"Sure, I could use some fresh air," he replied as he followed her down the stairs, "What do you have in mind?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Well, I do have to pass by the library to drop off some books. But we can grab a bite to eat if you want."

Jacob gave out a laugh. "Of course you want to pass by the library," he teased, "when don't you ever want to go to your second favourite hangout?"

"Second favourite?" she asked confused as the two slipped on their shoes and she grabbed her backpack that was on the ground by the door. "What's my favourite hangout then?" Locking the door behind her and then settling herself into the car she turned to Jacob expecting her answer. "Well?"

The Russet-coloured Wolf just smirked. "Well anywhere I'm hanging out is your favourite!"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Wow... Your ego astounds me, Jacob."

"I'm just awesome that way."

His imprint rolled her eyes and nudged her head to the road. "Just get a move on before your head swells some more and somehow manages to suffocate me."

With a last laugh, they turned up the radio and sped off in direction of the library. Hermione rolled down her window letting the wind lift her hair making it fly around her face before she leaned back into her seat closing her eyes. There was something about being in Jacob's presence that brought the feeling of harmony within herself; not only in her mind but in her soul. The connection between them was instantaneous and a little startling but something in her heart told her it was okay. Despite the short amount of time that they had gotten to know each other, Hermione couldn't deny that there was something more underneath their companionship and that somewhat scared her.

She'd overheard her parents talking that morning as they were getting ready for their over night stay in Seattle for a convention, her father grumbling about the rapidly advancing bond between his daughter and this American boy and how he didn't want him anywhere near the house that night while they weren't home. His wife laughed lightly and reminded him that their daughter was a responsible girl.

Hermione could picture her father frowning at his next words. "Hermione can deny it all she wants," he said, "But that boy is going to steal our baby's heart."

Hearing her father's declaration, her heart began to race not with anxiety, but another emotion all together, one she couldn't pin point or describe.

Her mother's response to her husband's outrageous claim was a calm, "And is that such a bad thing, dear?"

"It is if he breaks her."

Hermione could picture her mother's knowing smile. "I don't think that boy can, honey. If anything, he's bringing our daughter back from whatever it was that has been keeping her away."

Hearing the concern in her mother's voice was like ice in her veins; the cold realization knowing her attempts at hiding her inner turmoil from her parents wasn't as successful as she previously thought it was. But even then, with her parents' speculation and her fears and worries, she couldn't bring herself to turn away from the strange situation that was suddenly brought to her attention. Maybe her mother is right, maybe Jacob really is good for her.

She tried to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips opening her eyes again and glanced at Jacob who was changing the station on the radio. She just hoped that if he'd have her, she'd be good for him too.

Once they arrived at the library, Jacob jokingly asked if she was going to be a while because if she was, he was going to have to be quick and stealthy to snag one of the more comfortable cushioned seats. Upon entering the librarian, Joyce noticed Hermione and grinned waving in greeting.

Hermione smiled and returned the wave as she walked up to the counter.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," Joyce said in a hushed voice, "I was wondering when you'd be coming in."

A blush dusted lightly over her cheeks as Hermione glanced at Jacob who smirked at the underlining message revealing Hermione's frequent visits. Jacob pulled off the backpack he had taken from the trunk before his Imprint could from his shoulder as Hermione explained her visit.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out the books sliding them over to Joyce while Hermione glanced around the place. "It's pretty quiet today," Hermione said as a glimmer by one of the windows caught her attention.

Joyce scanned the books' back to confirm the return and put it in a basket under the desk to be put away as she hummed her response. "Yes well, it's one of those rare sunny days. No one likes to be cooped up inside after it's been storming the way it has the passed week. How have you been, dear?" The librarian then turned to Jacob. "And I haven't seen you here since the last time you came with my regular here."

Hermione's light blush was back again as she replied with a 'fine and you?' while Jacob gave the librarian his trademark grin. "Yes unfortunately the only time I'll visit Forks Library is when Hermione is here," he said.

Joyce smiled knowingly. "So it seems, make sure Hermione eats something alright, hunny? She tends to lose herself in her books this one! Can't have my star visitor getting sick now can we?" she told him before turning back to Hermione, "And I'm doing fine dear. Are you going to be checking anything out today?"

The curly-haired brunette shook her head. "Jacob and I are going to pick up a snack and soak up some sun before it's gone."

"You two kids have fun! Oh, and I should have your order ready in two days!"

Hermione smiled and nodded trying not to let her blush darken knowing Jacob's animalistic sight could pick up on it if he looked for it. The pair waved goodbye to the librarian as they took their leave.

When they were back in the car, Jacob lowered the music to say something. "You know, I think she has some sort of Hero-Worship thing for you or something."

Hermione rose her brow. "What do you mean? Joyce?"

"She obviously has some sort of strange infatuation with you."

Hermione laughed. "What are you on about? She's completely normal!" Suddenly, she hit him on the arm lightly (to which he mockingly said 'ouch' despite the fact they both knew it didn't hurt) since he was driving. "Are you saying people _can't_ have some sort of strange infatuation with me?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously that warned Jacob to tread carefully on his chosen path.

The wolf gave her a rogue like smirk. "Well, we both know you're awesome, but come on, I can totally outshine you, why doesn't she hero-worship me too?"

His imprint returned his smirk. "Well I don't know how to break this to you Jacob without hurting your heart or ego but sometimes, people will love me better than you!" She retorted, "I'm loveable like that."

Jacob glanced away from the road and his smirk turned into a small soft smile, one side of his lip lifting slightly higher than the other. _Yes you are_, he thought. "If you say so," he replied instead. That response earned him a glare (though it was one without any real heated anger) and he chuckled lightly as he turned his attention back to the road and turned left onto the parking lot of the local diner.

Hermione waved 'hi' at the patrons who she was familiar with before she and Jacob walked over to the counter to order take out instead of being seated at one of the tables. They both skimmed the menu before taking a seat on the stools while they waited for their food.

Something beeped in Jacob's pocket and he pulled out his cell phone to see he got a message from Embry. Jacob smiled before turning and nudging Hermione on her side to get her attention away from the desert menu. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Jacob's Imprint hummed in thought. "What do you have in mind?" she asked as leaned her head on her hand with her free one fiddling with a toothpick she took from the container sitting in front of them.

"Embry says the nice weather should continue on till tomorrow so he and the rest of them want to take advantage of it by going cliff-diving. Are you interested?"

Hermione blinked. "Cliff-diving?" she echoed. "Really?" At Jacob's bright grin she knew he couldn't be joking. "I supposed I could pass by to watch you all jump to your deaths."

Jacob pouted. "But what's the fun in that?" he smirked suddenly. "Is Miss Fearless actually scare of something?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I never said I was fearless, Jacob. I'll have you know I'm not too fond of heights therefore, jumping from a cliff is out of the question."

"Please!" Jacob pleaded grabbing her hands into his. "Please please please please please! You know I'll never let anything happen to you! We'll jump together or something. We'll start small if you want to and work our way higher!"

Hermione stared at him and then she sighed. "Well, even if I wanted to, I'm going to see Carlisle tomorrow."

Jacob's brows dipped together as his eyes narrowed. "Cullen? Why?"

At the sudden tense tone in his voice, Hermione froze slightly. "Well, I'm due for a check-up since I missed last week," she replied weakly unsure of how to respond to his reaction. She knew he wasn't fond of Vampires, hell, none of the wolves were, but she didn't think he'd react this tensely at the doctor's mention; perhaps if it was Edward she mentioned she'd understand the tension but it wasn't.

Her wolf-buddy frowned. "Check-up? What's wrong?" Jacob's mind was racing with worried thoughts, was she sick? Hurt? Why hadn't she told him? Why did she have to go to the Cullen's for a check up when there were other doctors available?

Hermione gave Jacob a reassuring squeeze of his hands. "I still have some twinges from the... accident. I've done some more research on it, Carlisle and I discuss it when I go for check-ups. Apparently it has some long-term symptoms for over exposure," she explained slowly in a hushed hoping he wouldn't react negatively.

Jacob's frown deepened. "Why didn't you tell me?" the worry in his voice caused Hermione to frown as well. She took one of her hands out of his grip to reach up and brush his dark hair back from his face in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I just didn't think it was that important, and the thought of the twinges isn't the first to come to mind when I'm around you anyway so it didn't really matter. It's not as though it's a frequent reaction, but I won't lie. It does come and go." When Jacob's frown didn't lift Hermione sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I promise to tell you next time when I'm not feeling up to par or if I get a twinge."

She brushed his hair back again and he leaned slightly into her hand. "Fine," came his gruff reply, a little disappointed that she hadn't confided this to him.

Hermione gave him a soft smile as she pulled her hand away. "Thank you though, for worrying. It's nice to know you care about me."

"Of course I care, Hermione!" He told her. "You're─ you're my friend." He didn't say anymore as their orders were placed in front of them. Jacob quickly handed over enough money to cover both their meals before Hermione could protest, grabbed the bag of food and pulled his imprint out of the diner and back towards the car.

Hermione tried to keep up with his sudden movements and clambered into the car before he could speed off. With their food on her lap and the car back on the road she frowned. "I'm sorry if I angered you," she said softly.

Jacob sighed. "No, don't be. It's not that. Sometimes the animal instincts react quicker than I can reel it in," he said in a subdued tone. "I'm sorry I reacted that way. Just─" he turned to her their eyes connecting, "just don't doubt that I care for you."

Hermione nodded. "You misunderstood me. I wasn't doubting you." She put her hand his hand that held the gear stick. "But then, I guess I could have phrase it better, right?" A sad smile tugged at her lips. "I don't have much experience with interacting, Jacob. I didn't have many friends growing up and I can't remember any of the friends I may have had back in my past life besides vague faces and a dream of a boy named Harry."

This time, Jacob nodded in response. "Everything good between us now?" he asked. Hermione patted his hand reassuringly and his smile was back, it was small but there.

They continued to drive for a while longer before Jacob pulled over near a quiet clearing. He climbed out and up onto the hood of his car, Hermione following his example before they took out their food and soaked up some sun before it disappeared.

When they were done eating, Jacob balled up the garbage into the bag and tossed it through his window into his car to throw it into a trash can later. When he turned around to face Hermione she was laying back against the windshield, eyes closed and smiling at the sun. There was a light breeze that came and went, the temperature was cool with the slowly setting sun's diminishing warmth that brought a slight soothing feeling over Hermione's exposed skin and face.

Jacob leaned back onto his windshield and his hand grabbed Hermione's and her pulled it up for a closer reach. He fiddled with the tips of her fingers with his own before interlacing their fingers together and laying their joint hands over his stomach. He felt a little guilty about his irrational anger from earlier but Hermione had reassured him again while they ate that she understood where his emotions were coming from. His brows knit together for a moment when he realized that she didn't _really_ know where they came from because she didn't know about the imprinting.

He glanced at this girl, this curly-haired brunette who held his heart and soul in her hands, this girl who was now his everything. He gripped her hand a little tighter when a thought hit his mind. What if this mysterious Harry guy from her dream was real? What if Harry took Hermione away when the danger was gone? What happened if Hermione got her memories back and it turned out she had someone somewhere waiting for her to return? They were all scary heartbreaking thoughts, not knowing whether Hermione was his to have or if he lost her to someone else.

"Hermione."

At her name, she opened her eyes and turned to look at Jacob. She smiled up at him and moved to lay closer to him, her head resting slightly against his shoulder.

"What do you think about Soul Mates?"

She laughed lightly. "Soul mates?" Hermione blinked up at him. "That's a little too feminine for someone like you, no?" She closed her eyes and turned her head to face the sky again letting the warmth of the sun blanket across her skin. "It's a nice romantic idea I suppose, knowing there's one person out there just for you, the other half of your soul."

Jacob sucked in a deep breath his heart racing. Untangling their fingers, he rested his hand on top of hers instead, his fingers gently brushing back and forth in an effort to keep his calm. "Do you believe in Soul Mates?"

He cursed his timing when Hermione's answer was interrupted by a loud echoing howl and a slight rumble on the ground that warned him of the approaching patrolling wolves.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as they both jolted up from their previously relaxed positions.

Jacob quickly jumped off the hood and helped Hermione down. "Get in the car and drive home. I'll pick it up when we're done."

Hermione wanted to shake her head in protest but another howl sounded and Jacob began to growl deep within his chest. "Go."

Her expression pinched in worried she ran forward to hug him and begged him to stay safe before jumping into the driver's seat, starting the car and driving off. Jacob frowned after her, an angry expression taking over his usually carefree features. Sprinting into the forest and slipping out of his clothes, he changed into his wolf form and was off to meet the rest of the pack continuously cursing the interruption loudly in his head.

…

When Hermione got home she just sat in the car for a moment gripping the steering wheel trying to calm her breathing. The howling sent her adrenaline running and her worries rocketing above the sky. She'd almost forgotten _why_ Jacob and his group of friends were wolves in the first place: to protect their home and its people. Scenarios of the possible dangers her shape-shifter friends could be enduring now raced through her mind before she shook them away. Jacob was smart, he'd be alive and safe.

Cleaning his car from their rubbish, she pulled out the key and her bag before locking the car behind her. Once she was safe within the confines of her own home she rushed up to her room and flopped down on the bed staring blankly out at the space in front of her. Hermione brought her hands up to her head as she whispered to herself, "get a hold of yourself, Hermione. Worrying won't do you any good."

She got up from her bed, paced back and forth for a few moments before deciding to finish organizing the stuff she had Jacob help bring in. Organizing the boxes (the ones labelled Books A-D, Books E-I, Books J-N, Books O-S, Books T-Z) she turned to the one box that was taped with only her name written on it. Her hands on her hips, she tried to recalled what hadn't been unpacked yet besides her books and remembered her old clothes. She shook her head and shoved it under her bed before opening the first box of books to put on her shelf.

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed but she was in the middle of putting away the last of the books from the O-S box when her doorbell rang. She jumped at the sudden noise and glanced at the time and noticed it was a little passed eight in the evening. Rushing down the stairs knowing it wasn't going to be her parents waiting outside, she peeked out the window to confirm it was Jacob before quickly unlocking the door and swinging it open and pulling him inside.

"You're hurt!" She cried when her hand pulled away from his arm with blood and he hissed slightly. "I'm sorry." She frowned and gently pulled on his hand this time towards the bathroom. Flipping on the light and seating him on the edge of the tub, she pulled out the first aid kit and a wash cloth from the cabinet filled with linens and towels.

"You shouldn't worry so much about it," he said, "It'll be healed by tomorrow."

"It could still get infected." She set off to clean three thick gashes on his arm as she asked him what had happened.

"Jared and Sam were on patrol, ran into some trouble called the packed, got into a bit of a scuffle but that's about it. The guy got away but not without a few injuries of his own," he replied.

Hermione's frown didn't let up as she started to dress his wound. "That's a little vague," she noted. "How is everyone else?"

"Seth got a little banged up but he'll be up and running by tomorrow so it's alright. We heal pretty quickly," he assured.

She sighed but nodded. "It's just a little frightening, knowing you deliberately put yourself in danger."

Jacob smiled trying to lighten up the mood. His hand fell on her head and he ruffled her hair with affection before pulling her in for a hug. "It's part of the job," he explained before changing the subject. "Anyway, how about I drive you to the Cullen's tomorrow morning and when you're done your appointment we could head out to meet the others and go cliff-diving."

Hermione pulled away quickly. "I didn't agree to go cliff-diving."

He pouted. "You said you'd think about it when we were eating."

"You promise I won't die?" she asked.

Jacob snorted. "No, if Bella could survive her dangerous attempt at diving I'm positive you'll be fine. Besides you'll be in good hands! All us wolves will be there, Kim and Emily will be joining it'll be safe."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, but we have to start small and if I say no I stop and no begging will get me to jump again okay?"

Jacob nodded enthusiastically as he led her back to her room and dropping down on her bed while she went to finish setting her library. He whistled. "I knew you had a lot of books, but I didn't think you had this many."

She shrugged as she shoved the last book from the O-S box onto the shelf. Glancing at the last box of books she shook her head and dropped down onto her bed next to Jacob. "Worrying is tiring," she admitted. "Are you sure you want to drive me to Carlisle's tomorrow? It'll be like going back and forth for you, that will be tiring. After what happened tonight I'm sure you'd just want to sleep in."

Jacob shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind."

Hermione pursed her lips together as she usually did when she was in thought. "Well... I guess you could stay the night..." She glanced up at him shyly. "It's going to be the first time having the house to myself and I'm a little nervous. Compared to our neighbourhood in Australia or London, it's really quiet around here. Too quiet sometimes."

Jacob tried to hide the grin that wanted to split his face in two and nodded as calmly as he could. This would make his job of keeping her safe much easier. "I do have spare clothes in the trunk of my car from when I was supposed to go to the gym," he said as non-nonchalantly as he could.

Hermione smiled gratefully and they both got up, Jacob to grab his spare clothes and Hermione to prepare some more food knowing Jacob must be hungry after chasing some dangerous being around the forest for a few hours.

When Jacob came back, Hermione instructed him to change so she could put his clothes in the wash. "Oh, and..." she paused for a moment flushing slightly, "Don't mention this to my parents... or rather, my father. I don't think he'd be pleased knowing you were staying the night without his permission."

Jacob gave her his trademark wolf-like smile. "Well, it'll be our little secret then."

…

"The American Ministry Owled today," a dark haired man told the young bespectacled teen, "Dolohov was spotted near a small town in Washington. His magical signature has since vanished but his wand was recovered."

"What were the last spells used?"

"There were a few Crucio, and an unfamiliar charm. Researchers are thinking it's some sort of tracking charm."

The younger male frowned. "Is he dead?"

"I don't see why else he'd be without a wand."

The bespectacled teen nodded in thought before turning to look out the window. "Do we have an invite to investigate?"

"No. The Aurors are pretty certain a group of shape-shifters whom are known to live in the area took care of Dolohov."

"Shape-shifters? Have they been interviewed?"

The older man frowned. "No. Despite being magical beings, they are unaware of the magical world. They attack any unwanted guests on their lands, especially Vampires. It's been rumoured that Dolohov was turned at some point during the battle."

There was silence before a sigh cut through the tension.

"Alright," said the younger boy. "Fill me in when more news comes in. Bill has a look out on Lestrange and Greyback. They seem to be moving to America as well."

"Do you have any reasons why?"

"No, but as soon as we get the invite in, I'm going to find out."

…

_To be Continued_

…

**alexis in wonderland:**

I'm SUPER sorry for not updating for how many months. It wasn't my intention to have it go on for that long but things came up. (If you're interested in my disappearance, I'll have an entry up on the LJ).

On the topic of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! It was re-written a few times and I definitely like how this version turned out better than the other ones. The timeline has advanced pretty quickly since I mentioned last chapter was july but since a month passed, it's now august (that wasn't my intention at first but realized this thing would be super long if I kept at the pace I was going). I'll have more explanations on that on the LJ soon too so don't worry.

I'm still getting back to all the of reviews and PMs so please hold on a little longer if you haven't received an answer from me yet! And I apologize for breaking more than a couple of promises about updating soon!

**A HUGE THANK YOU **to all you lovely reviewers, fans, readers, etc! I've reach 100+ reviews (_LAG1995_ is my hundredth reviewer :D Be expecting a message from me if you haven't gotten one yet!) and even more favs and alerts (My 100th alerter (_LoverGurrl411_) should also be getting a message from me soon!).

I've decided that for every 100 reviews/favs/alerts I'll notify the person and you will get to request a story for me to write. In the case where it's an anonymous person, I'll ask that you leave your email for me to contact you; if you have an account but blocked out the PM option, please let me know of a way to contact you! It'll have to be a one shot since my time is limited at the moment, but it'll be at least 2500+ words. I can't tell you when they'll be done, but I can promise that they WILL get done.

You all really lifted my spirits and I'm forever grateful that you're sticking around despite my disappearance. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. But no promises! I will give you a clue of what big special event is going to happen next chapter! It ends with an S. :)

(p.s: sorry for typos andddd there's a new banner.)


End file.
